The art teaches various devices for supporting beverage containers comprising receptacles for receiving a beverage container and one or more ground-penetrating members. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,931 to Sarullo, which is directed to a beverage container holder comprising an upper cup-like container-receiving portion and a lower ground-penetrating spike. Several embodiments are shown. For example, FIGS. 1-4 show an embodiment wherein the cup-like portion is detachable from a cruciform spike for compact storage. In FIGS. 5 and 6 an embodiment is shown wherein the spike is a hollow conical member, to allow stacking of the items. Finally, in FIGS. 7-10 the conical hollow spike is again shown, and the cup-like portions are removable therefrom, to allow separate stacking of the bases and cuplike members.
Krommenakker U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,417 is directed to a container holding device wherein a support structure comprising two stakes spaced from one another is threadedly secured to the container receiving device.
Auspos U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,546 claims a holder for beverage containers and other objects that includes a tray with a hole in it for receiving the beverage container. A U-shaped member is disposed below the hole for supporting the container; it is pivotally connected to the tray so that it can be folded out of the way for storage. Likewise, the Auspos tray is supported by a spike that is pivotally connected to the tray, again so it can be folded out of the way for storage.
Pitt U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,661 shows a beverage container comprising a ring that is sized to receive a beverage container mounted at one side to a ground penetrating stake with a container-supporting foot also secured to the stake, below the ring.
Clark U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,495 shows a turf stake which has tubular upper section for receiving a frame member, e.g. for a plant support, with a lateral extension to be impacted by a hammer or the like.